Dan
Dan '''is a shy guy character made by noah4449 and a character in the PMS RP's he is also the main antagonist of noah4449's the TRUTH:Tale of the shy guy. Appearance Dan's original appearance was a Snifit wearing the normal Snifit uniform,then after a while,a standard shy guy,eventually Dan was given a overhaul,he retains most of his original appearance but his mask has a different shade of color,and he has a purple bow tie. Personality Not much is known about Dan's personality,although it seems he is attached to his chainsaw,perhaps too much,he can be possibly be friendly,but at times,he has well,anger issues,he is often lazy,but at times,he is not. Weapons Dan has a amount of weapons here are the known weapons he has. * Chainsaw,his signature weapon * Snifit mask,works like a machine gun. * Spear,used in melee combat * Bombs,he uses then when he is flying,and occasionally when he is fighting on the ground. * Katana,Dan's first weapon,he uses it still but not as much. * Shotgun,One of Dan's few weapons that is actually firepower,he basically uses it for either hunting or to shoot random things,such as birds or crap. * Glock,Dan's main sidearm,he pretty much got it some point prior to the events of SB,he pretty much only uses it when he needs to. * Coconut Gun,Dan won this in a casino,it pretty much acts how it does in DK 64,with the exception that it acts like a mini-gun,pretty weird huh. * Rifle,Dan's personal favorite gun,pretty much used to hunt deer,and possibly koopas. Abilities * Flying,Dan basically attaches a propeller and thus he becomes a fly guy,it gives him a huge advantage in combat. * Pyro Guy,Only happens when Dan is encased in fire,this gives him both a advantage and disadvantage,as he is able to throw fireballs but when he touches water he loses this ability. * Red eye,this ability gives Dan a attack and defense boost. * True form,a ability that Dan never uses,but in the TRUTH series's first chapter,Dan used it,basically Dan uses this to show his true form,a shadowy version of Bowser,with Dan's red eye. Relation Jester:They never get along well but sometimes they team up rarely. Marguax:Considering that Dan was originally a rouge,he tagged along some point around the 20's of the SB series,they rarely talk to each other. Preston:Dan usually stays away from Preston for some reason,but they very rarely talk to each other. Jack:These 2 never get along,and they always argue a LOT debating if a snifit was better then a shy guy. Bluebarry:Dan has helped Bluebarry a couple times,and he usually drowns him for no reason what so ever. Blackbarry:Dan has used Blackbarry once as a slave back in 2016. Bio Dan's past life is mostly unknown and hazy,the only things known is that he was a lumberjack with 3 friends of his,he had anger issues but he kept them hidden for his 3 friends,one day though,he snapped,and killed all 3 of his friends,after that he ran away from his home town never to be seen again,fast forward 15 years later and Dan was now a rouge,in a port side town,around this time,the events of Secular Bonds were happening,Dan was pretty much running away like 15 years back,however he ran into Marguax,and a brawl occurred between the 2,with Dan losing,Dan was impressed on how Marguax's fighting skills were,and he tagged along with the Compos Mentis,a few months later,the events of the TRUTH were happening,Dan was acting unusual...he just vanished...and killed a toad....causing a fight between him versus several heroes,he used his true form for the first time,however,he got wounded,and sucked the heroes up...into his body,his normal form as his soul,attacked them,causing a fight,As a last a resort,he took them to Acorn Plains and almost won,but was stabbed in the chest,killing Dan for good,or so did they thought,he still lives on in hiding,just wounded severely. Trivia Dan actually was mean't to be a 1 time character,but I kept him mainly for both comic relief and seriousness. Dan is possibly actually a crazy guy however,it might not be true...or is it? RP's he is in Secular Bonds He is usually a minor character,and he often quarrels a lot,he is a member of the Compos Mentis...but its possible he might leave....right? '''WIP Category:Heroes Category:Characters